Lo que Debio Suceder
by Pepper210
Summary: Bueno como dice el titulo, esto creo que es lo que debio pasar en el episodio Guerra de Armaduras... Pepperony y peluza?.. si ovio, nunca falta.


**Bueno este es mi primer FanFic asi que espero que les guste. Creo que se adivina de antemano por el nombre y la foto, está inspirada en el episodio de Guerra de Armaduras…. Asi que bue… disfruten.**

**(No sé si es obligatorio o no poner lo siguiente, pero no tentare a la suerte, asi que aquí va…)**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: IMAA no me pertenece… No sean tan exagerados…. -_-**

"Hace cuanto que estas con esa cosa?" Pregunto Pepper, apartando la vista de las computadoras holográficas para ver a Tony completamente distraído.

Habia estado en la armería junto con Tony mientras investigaba sobre Los Guardianes. A Tony le habia afectado mucho el asunto de los Guardianes, ahora la gente veía a Iron Man como un enemigo, y para Tony la situación empeoraba ya que estaba en peligro de perder la empresa de su padre y como era costumbre en el cuándo se deprimía, se encerraba en su pensamientos… y en su juego.

"Me… ayuda… a… pensar" respondió Tony sin apartar la mirada de su juego de video.

"Pues yo tengo algo con lo que necesitas… obse… cionarte" dijo Pepper imitando su vos entrecortada.

Tony suspiro en derrota "Más vale que sea bueno, estoy en el nivel 83 y ya encontré el plasmatron plus diez" respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla de comandos y se acercaba a la computadora donde estaba Pepper.

"He investiga mucho de estos sujetos" comenzó Pepper cuando Tony se acercó a su lado "Esta es la cámara de seguridad del accidente de la grúa" dijo apuntando con el dedo al video de la cámara de seguridad.

"Si Pepper… muchas grasitas por recordármelo" dijo Tony poniendo los ojos en ella por el recuerdo de no ser lo suficientemente rápido.

"Esta ves observa los controles" dijo Pepper mientras activaba el zoom al video para ver los controles de cerca. "Mira los controle, no parecen forzado?" pregunto

"Espera, Forcé hiso que las vigas se balancearan sobre la gente!?" pregunto Tony al ver la verdad del asunto.

"Y se pone aún mejor" dijo Pepper rápidamente mientras con el teclado cambiaba de cámara a la N°2 "La grúa vibraba para desprender la vigas" termino finalmente mientras Tony miraba con atención el video.

"Shockwave… Los Guardianes" dijo Tony mientras fruncía el ceño con enojo.

"Causaron el accidente que decían haber evitado"

"Oh no"

"Pusieron a la gente en peligro para salvarlos" continuo Pepper mientras terminaba de escribir el teclado holográfico "Ja… para la prensa"

Al terminar se mueve en su taburete giratorio y se trasladó a su segunda computadora para mostrarle lo demás. "Hou y hay más…"

En eso se pone a escribir en el teclado de su computadora portátil, Tony noto lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que a Pepper le encantaba hackear la base de datos del FBI, al igual que en teoría cualquier cosa que contenga información importante.

Tony se acercó a ella para ver lo que buscaba "Oye, otra vez la base de datos del FBI?"

"y fue difícil, porque papa cambia la contraseña como diez veces al dia" respondió lanzando una mano al aire para enfatizar su punto. "Y mira esto…"

"Bran Canster Smith? ¿Quién es ese?" pregunto Tony más confundido por el hombre del que jamás oyó hablar.

"un australiano conocido por su habilidad en Kun Fu… y es un hombre buscado" respondió Pepper volteando para hacerle frente a Tony. "… Pero lo conocemos como Shockwave" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostros al igual que Tony.

"¿Cómo conseguiste su identidad?" dijo Tony volviendo su atención a la pantalla

"Pues a diferencia de ti, no tiene un buen modulador de vos" confeso devolviéndole la mirada cuando Tony se apartó por esa sorpresa. "Obtuve su huella de voz del noticiario" dijo orgullosa de su hallazgo.

"Súper... y el otro tipo, Forcé" pidió Tony, acercándose aún mas a Pepper, viendo la pantalla sobre su hombro.

"Fue más difícil, porque no habla tanto, pero aquí tienes a Clayton Wilson, alias Campo de Fuerza, porque es un gran golpeador" dijo Pepper mientras veía a Tony, que revisaba su lista de antecedentes.

"Buscado por robo mayor, secuestro y asalto" Siguió hasta encontrar una pista importante "Asociado con Snith, antiguos socios de Maggia" termino diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que el robo de Maggia también estaba arreglado" dijo Pepper volteando para hacerle frente de nuevo y regresando la vista a la pantalla "Engañaron a Nefaria para atraparlo en televisión"

"Pepper Potts, investigador privado, podría besarte" dijo Tony con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"Y que te detiene" respondió Pepper, entendiendo al instante lo que habia dicho.

Tony se le quedo mirándola por unos segundos, su sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando la vio sonrojarse y con un brillo de anhelo y esperanza en sus ojos.

El alternaba miradas de sus ojos a sus labios y de vuelta. Estaba peleando internamente si acercarse o apartarse. La vos de su cabeza le decía que se apartara, que Pepper era su amiga y si no funcionaba la perdería.

Pero la vos de su corazón le decía que se acercara, que le dijera lo mucho que la quería y amaba.

Como era de esperar una voz era más fuerte que la otra, y sin perder un segundo tomo su cara entre las manos y la bezo.

Pepper se sorprendió por lo que pasaba _-No puedo creerlo, Tony me está besando… Tony Stark me está besando… Rápido tonta respóndele, antes de que se aparte- _su cabeza le decía, mientras sentía la electricidad corriendo por sus labios y las mariposas en el estómago.

Sin embargo Tony rompió el beso antes de que pudiera responder. Él se veía avergonzado, y bajo la cabeza tratando de no verla a los ojos y escondiendo el claro rubor que se veía en sus mejillas.

Aparto las manos de la cara y paso su mano izquierda por el cuello. "Yo… yo disculpa… yo... no se por…" trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por Pepper tomándolo por la camisa y plantando sus labios sobre los suyo.

Ahora era el turno de Tony para terminas en estado de shock, pero ni un segundo después, puso sus brazos en la cintura de Pepper y le devolvió el beso con pasión. Ella en respuesta paso sus manos por su cuello, y sus dedos jugueteando entre su cabello.

A diferencia del primer beso, que era torpe y tímido, el segundo era más hambriento y meloso.

Pepper podía sentí su lengua explorando cada línea de sus labios y al terminar de explorar pidió entrada, que ella concedió inmediatamente. Ambos aprovecharon a tomar aire para no romper el beso.

Sus lenguas tuvieron una batalla sin fin por el dominio y que solo tuvo fin un minuto después, mientras que a regañadientes se separaron por falta de aire.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos mientras jadeaban, nunca se apartaron el uno del otro y una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros.

"Asi que..." dijo Pepper después de recobrar el aliento "¿Qué somos ahora?"

"Mmmmm… eso despende" respondió Tony juguetonamente, mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa de playboy.

"Depende de qué?" pregunto Pepper ruborizándose aún más por su sonrisa.

"De que si te gusta el título de 'Novia de Tony Stark'" dijo con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y confianza.

"Es... es enserio?" pregunto Pepper con ingenuidad, dudando si sus oídos le decían la verdad.

Tony se rio ante su incredulidad y con la mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla, Pepper se estremeció ante su toque, sentía que su corazón corría a mil por segundo. En respuesta puso su mano sobre la de él y cerro sus ojos sintiendo sus caricias con su pulgar.

Lentamente la acerco a él, tocando su frente con la de ella y también cerro sus ojos, y suavemente la susurro, lo que durante tanto tiempo no habia podido admitir.

"Lo digo en serio Pepper… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Pepper abrió lentamente sus ojos, sin apartar su frente de él y le beso la palma de su mano, haciendo que Tony abriera los ojos.

Pepper le sonrió "Si… si quiero ser tu novia" dijo en un susurro.

Tony aparto su mano y la atrojo en un cálido abrazo, olvidándose por completo del resto del mundo.

**N/A: Bueno que les pareció… yo no sé, pero creo que me salió más o menos, pero bueno es mi primera historia, voy a mejorar… Porfa Cometen!**


End file.
